Cronus (Saint Seiya)
|-|Regular Form= |-|Astral Form= |-|Complete Form= Summary Cronus (クロノス, Kuronosu) is the leader of the Titans and the sovereign Titan Lord, with the ability to control time. He debuted in Saint Seiya: Episode G. Cronus is the youngest of the Titans and rules as their king, alongside his wife Rhea, and is the father of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Powers and stats Tier: At least 3-C | 2-B Name: Cronus, King of the Gods, The Mad King, Reaper of Time Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Deity, Titan, Greek God, God of Time and Destruction '''Age: At least Millions of Years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Dunamis and Eskatos Dunamis User, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (High, Low-Godly over time), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Draining / Draining, Durability Bypassing, Shapeshifting, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Galaxy level (Much more powerful than Gold Saints, and sealed Titans, even Iapetus who can create pocket universes) | Multiverse level (Stronger than the combined might of all 11 other Unsealed Titans, as well as Pontos. Capable of destroying all of space-time in minutes. See note below) Speed: MFTL+ | MFTL+, possibly Infinite Attack Speed with Pragma Spathe '(Able to remove and manipulate distance, allowing him to hit the opponent instantaneously) 'Durability: At least Galaxy level (Far above sealed Titans, who can barely survive Galaxy level attacks) | Multiverse Level Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: * Megas Drepanon: (Great Scythe) Cronus' Soma Armor and the scythe that killed Uranus, allowing it to bypass defenses and cut the physical body, soul, and life energy all at once. * Psammos Adamas: An hourglass that allows him to manipulate time acorss multiple timelines. * Golden Dagger: A shiv that is able to kill Gods, bypassing the target's natural intangibility and regeneration. Intelligence: 'Immensely intelligent. Capable of perceiving time 4-Dimensionally and manipulating history at a whim. Has lived for Millions, if not Billions of Years, and ruled the universe. Extremely capable fighter. '''Weaknesses ' Insane and psychotic. Is vulnerable to Zeus' Keraunos. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Astral Form: Three Seals * '''Teleos Oracle: (绝対神托-テレオスオラクル, Zettai Shintaku - Tereosu Orakuru - Almighty Oracle) An attack that directly affects the opponent's mind. He invites the victim to become a servant of Cronus. If the target resists, then a curse is thrown upon him and his personality is destroyed. This attack poisons the existence of the victim, throwing him into a miserable fate of treachery and decadence, ending with death at the hands of those close to them, the same fate shared by the descendants of Uranus. This attack also awakens the victim's evil impulses and ambitions. It bypasses barriers, durability, and armors as it is a non-physical assault on the mind and soul. * Khaos Hyetos: (浑沌豪雨-カオスヒュエトス, Konton Gou - Kaosu Hyuetosu - Storm Of Chaos) Cronus summons rain and transfigures it into black needles that stab into the enemy, bypassing any defenses to cause unimaginable pain and draining the target's powers and life force. * Phainomenon Arkhein: (现象支配-パイノメノンアルケイン, Gensho Shihao - Phainomenon Arukein - Domain Phenomena) - Cronus manipulates the winds to slice his opponent's body. In addition, he can also summon special burning flames that emerge from the ground, burning away the victim's life energy along with their body. This technique can contain and redirect attacks so he can absorb their energy or generate great explosions as a smokescreen. Regular Form: One Seal *'Yami No Meido (Darkness Roar):' The movements of his floating four arms generates a resonance field that damages and paralyzes his opponents while disrupting their internal energies to make it difficult for them to gather the energies required to form their techniques. *'Guardian Stars:' Cronus makes three strands of his hair grow and transform into stars. Each of them can transform into Giants, said to be most powerful of all Giants. ** Jade Armor: Nefristo Hoplimas: A Giant with a humanoid form, it's strong enough to overpower Aldebaran and durable enough to withstand the attacks of the Aldebaran and Shura. ** Dunamis Pelekus: The Jade Armor concentrates a great amount of Dunamis in its punches, allowing it generate powerful shockwaves with each attack. ** Beast of Amber: Electron Teru: A Giant in the form of lion. It's able to control fire, shooting it in the form of fireballs and controlling their trajectory. ** Dunamis Odous: The Beast of Amber gathers a huge amount of Dunamis in it's mouth and fires it as a powerful fireball. ** Pearl Dragon: Magarites Dracon: A Giant in the form of the dragon. It can attack by molding water and ice into spheres and needles that it can fire like bulelts. It also displays a great deal of resistance to Cosmos-based attacks (particularly techniques based on the manipulation of ice). ** Dunamis Pneuma: The Peal Dragon focuses huge amount of Dunamis in the mouth and fires it as a powerful stream of water. Unsealed Form * Complete Form: After destroying Psammos Adamas and absorbing it's essence as well as fusing with Megas Drepanon, Cronus is able to greatly increase his power. He gains two additional arms (six in total), each one of these arms is covered in blue flames which slowly fade away, with time itself being destroyed should they all be extinguished. He also gains two additional faces. This form focuses more on pure combat power, boosting the power of his techniques and granting him instant teleportation. However, this form limits his cognitive capacity to a few simple directives, making it difficult for him to do more than attempt to destroy his targets as quickly as possible. * Pragma Spathe: Using this Cronus is able to shift his strikes from one point to another in an unpredictable paths, completely eradicating distance and attacking in the instant. Each one of his punches carries the power of the Megas Drepanon and has the power to control Cosmos itself, it nullifying Cosmo-based attacks and ignores durability to directly attack the soul as well as the body. *'Dunamis Megas Drepanon:' The upgraded Megas Drepanon that emerges from his arms in the form of bladed wings. **'Dunamis Pteryx:' Using the Dunamis Megas Drepanon, Cronus is able to steal the time of others to destroy their existence and reduce their bodies to atomic particles. Key: Three-Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Note: The reason for Unsealed Cronus being rated as 2-B is this: In Vols 19 and 20 of Saint Seiya Episode G, he shows that he is capable of erasing all of time in a manner of minutes. http://imgur.com/a/WaaH "Acabei de destruir a Adamas Psammos que se encontra no labirinto de Cronos. Minha ampulheta que controla o tempo, sem ela... As horas saem de controle. O passado e o futuro, tanto daqui como da terra, se confundem... E tudo cai no mais terrivel caos..." Meaning: "I have just destroyed the Adamas Psammos which was inside the Labyrinth of Cronus. My hourglass which controls time, without it... The passing of the hours loses all control. The past and future, both of here and of Earth, are twisted... And all fall into the most terrible chaos." http://imgur.com/a/upuA1 "A chama de meus braços é um indicador. Cada chama que se apaga é mais um desvio do tempo. Se não me destruirem antes de todas elas se apagaram... Tudo aqui e na terra entrara em colapso e acabara em ruínas. E isso nem Zeus poderia evitar..." Meaning: "The flames of my arms are an indicator: With each flame that is extinguished, a further shift in time occours. If you do not destroy me before they are all gone... Then everything both here and on Earth will collapse and end in ruin. And that not even Zeus will be able to avoid." http://imgur.com/a/uoujX "O que foi? Levanta dai. Ou vai deixar a chama do tempo se extinguir? Quando essa chama se apagar, esta terra desaparacera. Olha só... Uma já se foi..." Meaning: "What happened? Get up already. Or are you going to let the flames of time be extinguished? When this flame fades, this earth will disappear. Oh, look... One's already gone." Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Destiny Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Plants Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Parents Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Leaders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Beast Masters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2